gapehornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gapehorner
Gapehorner is a YouTube prankster. Gapehorner is the second channel of the Fresh Prince of Christ TV, a channel that got taken down during the 2010 Revelations for a supposed violation of Google policy, which was never conclusively proven. Many of the prank emails to Revelation TV were lost but some can be found in the Gapehorner Archives and some including pranks from other people that have since been taken down are being re-uploaded to the Gapehorner channel. Gapehorner re-emerged in Early 2015, with a Revelation TV Prank in which Simon Barret is tricked into reading out the lyrics to the XTC Song Making Plans for Nigel, edited to talk about the Israeli Football ban. Gapehorner is the creator of Detective John Kimble, a smooth-talking cop who doesn't take crap. Some places Gapehorner pranks include Revelation TV (famously), multiple Tradio stations (notably Ron's Swap Shop) and other random businesses. Gapehorner has stated Myles Bennett Dyson/SynGynGor, Seeco and other Arnold pranksters as inspiration for these calls. Hilton Fort Worth Call In December 2015, a video of Gapehorner's went viral, in which John Kimble calls the Hilton Fort Worth and books a room. This somewhat innocent prank went wrong as someone in close ties with the hotel notified Gapehorner via Twitter that the person on the other end of the line was going to lose her job as a result of the prank. After several calls, it was ensured that the woman did not lose her job and that the hotel had an extra room at the supposedly busy time of Christmas eve. Victims Some victims of Gapehorner include: * Leslie and Howard Conder * Hugh Jackman * Simon Barrett * Ron McNeil * Arnett, Oklahoma * Hilton Fort Worth * Cory Giger * All of Israel * Gordon and Launa * Indian Hotel Owner * Gun World Lady * Angry Redneck Ranch Owner * Laptop Dealer * Hotel Texas Name The name "Gapehorner" comes from several things, although it has been stated that it is because of two main reasons, the first prank Fresh Prince of Christ TV made to Revelation TV in which Leslie Conder is tricked into reading out "gapehorn" (which sounds like gay porn when read out loud) and the with the -er added to the end it is easy to say and catchy. Other Pranks Gapehorner has also been up to several other antics, including getting a swimming pool in California evacuated by saying there was a sewage leak (and watching it on IP camera), doing some famous Twitch raids during the Twitch Steam Group raids of early 2015 (notably Indian Tech Support Grandma Raid and the PS4 viewer raid), putting a picture of Carlton from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air on an obituary site and getting a warning from Tradio that they were going to contact the FCC. Personal Life Gapehorner is British and male. Gapehorner has been stated, however, to live in multiple places including Cardiff, California, Miami, Staffordshire, London, "fairly close to Bristol" and sometimes just the UK as a whole. Gapehorner doesn't seem to have many political views due to him pranking both left and right wing individuals, although he did support the campaign for Britain to leave the European Union.